Psion
by Mechaphoenix25
Summary: A teen hero's search for acceptance leads him to the Titans. I will try to update weekly. Rated for safety. Now accepting anonymous reviews.
1. Introduction

Before I begin, I'll give you some background on the story. Terra is with the titans (to all you Terra haters out there **_I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU THINK BEAST BOY SHOULD GO WITH RAVEN! HE LOVES TERRA! SHE LOVES HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THAT!_** Thank you.) Anyways, in this story, the events of "Terra" happen exactly as they did in the series, with one exception, near the end. When Robin tells Terra he knows she can't controll her powers and she runs away, Beast Boy grabs her hand and lookes her straight in the eye. "_I didn't tell anyone_" he said in the same tone Raven uses when angry(not red eye angry, but irritated, and yeah, I know I switched verb tenses, DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT IT). Robin backs him up, "He's right, I figured it out on my own." "And we still want you on the team" Beast boy continues. "But I..." Terra tries to object. "Sorry" Cyborg says, continuing to block her path, "You're not going anywhere." "Terra... please" Beast Boy pleads. "Alright... I'll stay, but only if you promise that you won't kick me out because of my powers." "No problem" Beast boy says, very relieved. She has been with the titans ever since. The events of Titan Rising, Betrayal, and both Aftershocks never happen.

Also, regarding my character, Psion: he is 16, and has the power to exploit loopholes in the laws of physics. This allows him a multitude of variant powers, but there are 5 basic types. Clairsentience(seeing faraway events, the future, etc.), metacreativity(creating objects out of thin air), psychokinesis(energy/matter manipulation), psychoportation(teleporting through space-time), and telepathy. To use these powers, he puts his surroundings through a complex series of equations, which creates the necessary mental patterns in his brain to affect change in the real world. If all this is too complex for you, just think of him as an amped up (non-gothic/non-emotionless) version of Raven. Except his powers aren't instinctual, and require a great deal of concentration. He is searching for a place to belong, like Terra, but for different reasons. (I haven't determined exactly what those are yet) Please review, as it will affect the plot of the story directly.

One more thing. I won't spoil the plot by telling you the pairings. You have to actually READ the fanfic to get them.

* * *

Introduction  
  
Jump City 10:39PM  
  
I looked down from the rooftop where I crouched, and saw what I had come for. The Titans were (yet again) doing battle with Slade. I had traveled all the way from North City for this. Of course, I knew about the Titans already, North city's mayor was working on a political campaign to buy them. But seeing them wasn't why I was here. I stood up, the shadows cloaking my form. Slade was apparently alone, in a one-on-one battle with Robin. The other titans had been put out of commission, trapped in netlike contraptions. Fortunately, I couldn't see any blood. I looked back to the fight, and saw Robin was losing ground. Slade was just too fast. Robin was being backed into a corner. I decided to make my move. I took in my surroundings, put them through a complex physics equation, and levitated down to the street level. "Stop" I said, and everyone looked at me, totally confused. Once again, I put my surroundings through my head, and by sheer mental manipulation, I shot Slade straight through the nearest brick wall, smashing him into the alley behind. Robin and the rest of the Titans, (including Terra), looked at me like I was the closest thing to God humans would ever get. "That's right," I said, and turned my thoughts to thermodynamics. Two fireballs appeared in my hands. "Slade," I said, my words like ice, "This is your last warning. Give up, or say goodbye." _Man, _I thought, _I have got to work on my catch phrases._ looked through the hole in the wall. There was no one there. "Shoot" I said, cursing myself for my slowness. I should have made a better first impression. I turned to Robin, dousing my summoned flames. "Don't worry, he'll be back. He's not just going to let us beat him like this." The titans just stared at me in shock. "Who..." Beast Boy managed. "What_ are_ you?" Raven looked at me, awestruck. "Psion" I answered.

* * *

So, please tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter in a week.


	2. What are you?

Jump City 10:41PM  
  
"I think your team could use a little help." I said to Robin. "What...? uh, right" he said, somewhat in a daze. He walked over to Starfire, and attempted to cut open the net holding her. He tried birdarangs, knives, even small explosives. No matter what he did, it wouldn't break. "What is this stuff?" Robin wondered aloud. "Let me try." I said, walking over to Raven. "What's a Psion?" she asked, inching back from me. "I'll explain later." I said, examining her net. I put it through the same set of equations I always used. The net dissolved away. I moved on to the other Titans, dissolving their nets the same way. "I have a request to make," I said, and dropped the bombshell. "I would like to become a Titan." "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cyborg said, "What makes you think you can work with us?" I pointed to the hole in the wall. "That's not enough?" I asked, "Or is it just my uniform isn't as form-fitting." I indicated my t-shirt and baggy jeans. Cyborg growled, a sweat drop appearing on his face. "We'll test him," Said Robin, glad to be on familiar territory, "Just like we tested Terra." "Sure, but could we do it tomorrow?" I yawned, "I levitated all the way from North city, and I need a place to crash for the night." Starfire leaped with joy and glomped onto Robin's shoulder. "He could stay with us, could he not, friend Robin" I nearly winced. Starfire was a nice girl, but you almost had to brace yourself whenever she opened her mouth. Raven, however... _Don't even THINK about it_, I told myself. _She's sworn off emotions, and therefore people_. Though I couldn't help but wonder... "Hey guys," I said "How'd you get here, anyways?" "We ran" Robin said. "I have a better idea" I stuck out my hand. "How does teleporting sound?" "No way" Raven interrupted "Humans can't teleport. Only demons and celestials can do that." "Well, I guess I'm not human then." The other Titans looked at me as if I was crazy, staring at my outstretched palm. "Teleportation needs physical contact." "Oh" the collective group said. One by one, they grabbed my hand, each as confused as the next. I noticed they went in a certain order. Robin went, immediately followed by Starfire, then Beast Boy and Terra, Cyborg, and finally Raven. "Are you sure about this?" she asked with a slight shake in her voice. "Sure I'm sure, now hold on to your capes" I said with a grin. I reached out with my mind to our 4th dimensional components, and gave a little push. "Wait, **No**, **DON'T!**" Raven screamed, but it was already done. BANG! We were in Titan's Tower. The sound was from the displaced air, it sounded like a 22 rifle without ear protection. There was nothing physical about the movement, we just were one place one instant, and in the next, we weren't. Except one thing. Raven looked like she was about to faint. She swayed on her feet, her knees buckled, and she fell. Right onto me. Of course, me being the scrawny 16 year old that I am, I collapsed under her weight, sending us both on an express trip to the floor. "**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!**" she screamed getting up. Several lamps exploded. "**THERE'S A REASON I DON'T ALREADY TELEPORT, AND THAT'S IT!**" _Dimension sick, _I thought, _Of all the people, no wonder she was anxious_. "You should have told me you got dimension sick. I wouldn't have done it then." "I tried to tell you, but you didn't wait, did you." "My powers aren't like yours, they aren't instinctual." "Well you could at least-" "Guys" Robin said. "Fighting won't get us anywhere. Psion, next time we're taking the T-car. Now let's get to bed, I'm aching all over." "One question," I interrupted, "Where do I sleep?" "Couch" Robin said as he and the rest of the titans left. I turned to the couch, only to find Terra already setting up there. "You get the other side" she said, "Blankets and stuff are in that closet." "Thanks, but I've got it covered." I concentrated on the air in front of me, and a thin grey sheet coalesced out of nothing. "Whoa, what else can you do" she asked. I didn't want to brag, but it's an annoying habbit of mine. "You name it, you got it. There are infinite loopholes in the laws of physics." "Okay, if you can do anything," she said, sitting down beside me, "Read my mind." I kinda panicked then, having her sitting next to me, asking me to read her mind. I knew I could do it, I had done it before. "Minds aren't like books," I lied, "You can't just sit down and read them." (Actually when I read minds, I got emotions first, then thoughts, then sensory inputs, and finally memories. It was somewhat like climbing inside someone) "Well try anyways." I knew I shouldn't, but I did want to. Up until then I had only read ordinary human minds, minds with powers were bound to be different. But from the minds I had already read, I knew that in reading a mind, I got everything, no matter how personal or confidential. But I kind of wanted to know. So I figured, what the heck, what could go wrong. "Okay... but if I go too far, you might want to pinch me, reading minds makes me go into a trance." I pulled my legs up into a lotus position, and put my fingertips together. Psionics was always easier in this position. I began to explore her mind, and immediately got hit with an overwhelming sense of sheer power, under tight control. _So this is what a superhero's mind is like, _I thought. The next thing I got were emotions. A sense of curiosity, and wonder at the connection. Then came thoughts of her, thoughts of me, and in the back of her mind, thoughts of the Titans. A sense of fear accompanied these thoughts, and loneliness accompanied it. I dodged around that part of her mind, saving it for later. I went over to the other end of the spectrum, looking for more enjoyable thoughts. I knew that whatever I saw, she saw too. I looked around for something less depressing, and found an imcredibly joyous corner of her mind occupied with nothing but...Beast Boy. _Shoot! I went to far! I knew this would happen._ A great sense of embarassment and attraction accompanied those thoughts. _Well, she definitely likes him. A lot. _I pulled out of her mind completely, to find her blushing heavily. "I'm sorry" I said, getting up for... I didn't know, something to change the subject. A soda would do nicely. I began to ask where the sodas were, and was interrupted by her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay" she said, "You couldn't know." I winced at that, because I did know. I hadn't been with the Titans 15 minutes, and already I was screwing up. And then, as if to add insult to injury, BB walked in.

* * *

So, Review me with what you think. I know I left you with a cliff hanger. It's to get you to read the next chapter, so **_DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT! _**Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up in a week, as always. 


End file.
